User talk:Khalael
Welcome Welcome to Evangelion Fanon Wiki, Cal XD! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Neon Exodus Evangelion page. If you don't know, where to start on this Wiki, I recommend to check: * * * If you have some questions, leave a message on my talk page I really like the color scheme you gave this actually, here you go --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Eva Units I can't come to the chat right now, but I can give my answer. Yes, upload it. I'd like to see it. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 18:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You're able to upload a image with the same name, and it will replace the older one. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 18:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty good. Thanks. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 19:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Katsumo Well i finished Katsumo, now have plans for drawing Ashley. But what do you think of him, do you like it?? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, check out the image I uploaded. What do you think? Usable? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh I dont know. But it would be a shame to pass it up no? :P Perhaps EVA SC Unit 1? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I could do that sometime, it'd be pretty fun to do actually, as for now i'm trying to draw kei :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) SWEET! Is he good at drawing anime may i ask? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Haha xD oh patience is the main ingredient to drawing. But even I run low on that and get distracted by other projects. It'd be great to see his stuff :)--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Possibly Jun, because the only ideas I've had for Mizuki is that she's in a brown leather coat. Though I might do Osamu in that classic Gendo pose :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 13:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) A reincarnation of Jun, well Jun is already visiting her in her dreams. That is twisted indeed, but I always imagined rather instead she's clinging onto Katsumo desperatley because of Jun's death. She fell for Jun, the only person who every really showed her any friendship - and then he died. She's clinging onto Katsumo in an attempt to mask the pain with new happiness. That's how i'd put it :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Katsumo full pic Just finished a full pic of Katsumo, hope that you like it! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 11:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Tipheret Contributions Damn, sorry for not replying to this. I'm not sure, the progression of my drawing skill as it's getting better, plus, Raven's wing had kind of left the project, as well as the fact Evangelion fan fiction can only go so far compared to the freedom that Ghost_K offers, it's all really turned me off writing here latley. I'm just happy I've managed to finish a full episode of something xD. Oh well, this still doesn't mean I'm closing off the project fully, until then who knows. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 07:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC)